The Menagerie, Part I (episode)
Spock kidnaps Captain Pike and hijacks the Enterprise. Summary The Enterprise is summoned to Starbase 11 by Commodore Mendez. When James T Kirk and Spock beam down, they are puzzled when Mendez's secretary tells them that the base in fact sent no message. As it happens, unbeknownst to Kirk, his predecessor on the Enterprise, Captain Christopher Pike, is now severely crippled and living in the base hospital. Confined to an electric wheelchair guided by nerve impulses, Pike is horribly disfigured and cannot speak; although his mind is completely unimpaired, his sole means of communication is a flashing light with an accompanying beep: two for yes, one for no. Spock requests a moment alone with Pike, and says cryptically to his former Captain, "You know why I have come. . .it is illegal, but I must do this." Bereft of the ability to move or even make facial expressions, all Pike can do is keep beeping "No." This dumbfounds the staff, and McCoy points out ruefully that they could "question him for days, weeks" without getting anywhere. Bones also ponders the tragedy of Pike's condition--that his mind is in perfect condition, but inaccessible to the outside world. Memorable Quotes * "Do you know what you're doing? Have you lost your mind?" "Captain -- Jim, please! Don't stop me -- don't let him stop me. It's your career, and Captain Pike's life; you must see the rest of the transmission." -- Kirk and Spock * "Talos IV -- for eyes of Starfleet Command only." "Oh, I'll certify in my log I ordered you to read it... what do you know about the place?" "What every ship's captain knows -- General Order No. 7: No vessel under any circumstances, emergency or otherwise, shall visit Talos IV." "And to do so is the only death penalty left on the books. Only Fleet Command knows why -- not even this report explains it... but it does name the only Earth vessel to ever visit the planet." "The Enterprise; commanded by Captain Christopher Pike." --Kirk and Mendez Background Information * The footage used from the original pilot The Cage was directed by Robert Butler. * Yet another matte painting is created for this episode. Large cranes can be seen in the background, representing construction on the Starbase or perhaps assembly of starship components. The wall seen in this scene would be recycled for A Taste of Armageddon and Wink of an Eye. The round dais in front of the wall would be used by Tharn and his council in Mirror, Mirror. * The Menagerie, Part I and The Menagerie, Part II constitute the only two-parter in the run of the original Star Trek. * The Starbase Operations set is a redress of the engineering room set. An opaque blue wall has been placed behind the grid to hide the forced perspective set of the impulse engines. The computer banks in the room will later be seen in "A Taste of Armageddon." * The structures seen outside Mendez's windows are cut-outs of buildings. Unfortunately, the illusion of distance is spoiled by the clear view of a corner of the set amongst the pieces. * In this episode, Court Martial and The Conscience of the King, we see 23rd-century doors that are opened with handles. * When Pike is kidnaped, Mendez pauses for a second as though listening to something, then says, "Mendez here, what is it?" A voice or attention signal was not dubbed in at that point. * Chris Pike's wheelchair has become ensconced in popular culture. It has been seen in many series such as "Futurama" and "South Park". * Someone once inquired at a convention about the flags seen in the background of this and other episodes. No one seemed to know what they looked like since they were vertical, thus they couldn't be clearly seen, and, to this day, no one knows what they looked like or where they went. * Footage of the shuttlecraft is reused from The Galileo Seven. Although, because it was aired before The Galileo Seven, The Menagerie, Part I was the first episode featuring the shuttlecraft in Star Trek. * A scene which shows crewman listening to the intercom in a corridor is reused from The Corbomite Maneuver. * "The Menagerie" won a Hugo Award in 1967 as "Best Dramatic Presentation". * This is the same starbase seen in "Court Martial." It's not made clear why there is now a different commodore in charge of the base. Perhaps Mendez and Stone had different responsibilities. Stone had been referred to as the base's commanding officer in the previous episode, named in the credits as the "portmaster." Links and References Regular Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Guest Stars * Malachi Throne as José I. Mendez * Sean Kenney as Christopher Pike * Hagan Beggs as Hansen * George Sawaya as Humbolt * Julie Parrish as Miss Piper * Brett Dunham as Security lieutenant * Majel Barrett as the Enterprise's computer voice * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Vinci (uncredited) * Tom Lupo as Security guard (uncredited) Cast of "The Cage" * Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike * M. Leigh Hudec as "Number One" * John Hoyt as Phillip Boyce * Peter Duryea as José Tyler * Laurel Goodwin as J.M. Colt * Susan Oliver as Vina * Meg Wyllie as The Keeper * Jon Lormer as Theodore Haskins * Clegg Hoyt as Pitcairn * Malachi Throne as The Keeper's voice * Adam Roarke as Garrison * Leonard Mudie as a ''Columbia'' survivor * Anthony Jochim as a Columbia survivor * Ed Madden as the Enterprise geologist References baffle plate; class F shuttlecraft; class M; Comack, Robert L.; Commodore; delta radiation; duranium; Fleet Captain; J class starship; Johansson, Helen; nitrogen; oxygen; Starbase 11; Talos IV; Talos star group; Talosians. Menagerie, Part I, The de:Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I fr:The Menagerie, Part I nl:The Menagerie, Deel I sv:The Menagerie, del I